Be Strong
by thebluedove
Summary: Sakura is in an abusive relationship... Ino cant take it aint more, and does something about it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I'm pretty proud of this story so far… make sure to review each chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I wish I did… But I don't

"What are you waiting for! For him to beat you to death!"

"No…It's just…"

"No…I don't care, this is over, here and now"

Ino stomped away to go find the scum bag that Sakura had been dating for 7 months. Sakura had many bruises and even three cuts from her boyfriend's nails slicing her skin, for going to Tenten's house to sleep-over.

Sakura's boyfriend was…very dog-like. All his justus's were based on Fangs and Wolfs. He even had a dog that performed these justus with him. Her boyfriend's name…Kiba.

He was nice and sweet in the beginning. Buying roses and chocolates for no reason, bringing her on romantic dates; to expensive restaurants, to great carnivals, and have picnics near the edge of a lake in the sweet moonlight.

Sakura had thought she finally found a boy she can count-on; to trust and not to leave her in a valley, pitch black after she refused to go further than kissing. Like how her last boyfriend Sasuke did. Sakura had found her way home, luckily not beaten or raped. After that night see never saw his face again.

As the months went on Kiba got more jealous, and got angry at the littlest thing; from a mis-placed pencil to a stain on his gray hoodie. As the 4th month passed, he got worst and worst from checking Sakura's cell phone to choosing where and when she can go to places.

But the hitting… that started a week after they're 5th anniversary. After Sakura was late to his house after school, she had to see a teacher about a project that she had questions on. The minute she got there, he opened the door and punched Sakura's arm, while yelling about how he was tired of waiting on her all the time. When really this was the first time she was late…and last. After that event she would make sure to be early at his house or any place he wanted to meet at. Even if she wasn't late Kiba would still give her a punch, just to punch her….no reason. The worst was when she went to Tenten's house for a sleep-over that all the girls went to, Sakura didn't mention it to Kiba because everyone was talking about it and she figured he had already heard about it. The next day, she knocked on Kiba's door and receives 3 fast, deep cuts from Kiba's nails. Blood went in different directions as Sakura grabbed her arm. He pulls Sakura by her shoulders and yelled at her about she has to ALWAYS tell him where she's going or else…

As things changed, so did the places he took Sakura to. From a cheap ramen shop to a pet store, and worst…a bar. He would get wasted on beers and flirt with other girls while Sakura was next to him. Sakura always had to drive because Kiba would be knock-out from beers, and jello shots. He would either be knocked-out or throwing up the liquids he just swallowed and what ever he had eaten for lunch that day…. all she could do was cry…

Every night Sakura cried herself to sleep and to Ino, her best friend since child-hood. Kiba did this, Kiba did that. Is all she ever heard from Sakura. It was hurting Ino just as much as it hurt Sakura. Ino cared her Sakura, and seeing Sakura cry and cry was too much for her to take. All theses stories of him changing from a sweet boyfriend to a monster always made Ino angry because she knew that Sakura deserve someone better, someone who would care for her and not hurt her…Someone one like Ino…

Sakura always wanted to leave Kiba, to break it off and never to be hurt again from his evil grips of fury…. But she just couldn't… If he was abusive now, he would be worst if they ever broke up, and probably have reasons to hit her.

But now Ino was tired of it. Tired of the bruises. Tired of Sakura's pain. Tired of spending endless night with a scared, afraid, and helpless Sakura…It was time for a change…And Ino was going to do something about it…

"Kiba! I know you're in here!"

Ino broke down his front door not caring that the whole front down was completely off.

"Over here! I'm in the kitchen."

Ino goes into the kitchen, a fresh scent of sliced apples and bananas are in the air, as Kiba cuts them and puts them in two bowls. Ino guessed that they were for him and his dog, but she didn't care. She had problems and she had to fix them… it was now or never.

"Kiba… You and Sakura need to break up."

Kiba stops and turns his head in shock. Then he puts down the knife he used to slice the fresh fruits and wipes his hands with a paper towel, looking at Ino. His shock face expression was gone and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well if she wants to, tell her, she has to tell me….But I'm pretty sure, that won't happen."

Ino just…was angry… angry that he had the nerve to say that. The nerve to say that and not care that he hurt the pink haired girl, angry that he made her cry every night, with the never-ending bruises and count-less nightmares of being slashed, by the man she called 'boyfriend.'

Ino just turned around and left, but stomped on the front door, making sure it was in pieces before leaving the scum bag's house.

She had to go tell Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I'm pretty proud of this story so far… make sure to review each chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I wish I did… But I don't

"Kiba…. Its over."

"What?"

Sakura really couldn't believe this boy was shock…

"Its over."

"But why baby why?"

That was the first time Kiba ever called her 'baby'. It was always Sakura in the beginning and at the end its baby?

"You hurt me, physically and emotionally. I just can't take it. Being trapped by your fury, rage…. I just can't take it…"

"Well why now? Why?"

"…I didn't know that I could end this…this, I can't even call this a relationship… at all. But then Ino told me, what I can do… and now this is going to be over…"

"Ok, I told Ino that you could, but I never thought you would end us. I need you..."

Kiba steps closer to Sakura, just to get pushed away…

"You need me for what? To be a punching bag when your mad or even when your not? To be the girl that's dumb enough to be with you? No Kiba… it's over."

And with that Sakura leaves Kiba's house, leaves her past, leaves her pain, her suffering and her tears.

Sakura tells Ino what,had, just happened…

"He really said baby?"

Ino asked lying on her light purple sheets that covered her queen-sized bed.

"I was surprised about that too!"

"Ha-ha, well I hope even thing will be ok now…"

"Yea me too…"

Suddenly tears flow out of Sakura's eyes

Ino was surprised at first, but then hugged Sakura.

"I had… to be so strong…. This was hard…"

Ino understood why Sakura was crying, Being Strong is very hard but Sakura did it… She was strong enough to end the terrible relationship

Ino nodded her head, and pulls her tighter, not letting go…. Even though Sakura stopped crying, Ino held her…. The whole night.

Now its been 3 months and Sakura had to be strong in those months because Kiba wanted her back, he wanted his punching bag back, his little push-over, his little…bitch, but the thought of being abused and battered, made Sakura angry; making her strong, and she became more strong with each memory… Over the 3 months Kiba begged for her back… 4 times.

*Flashback*

"Kiba! I'm never getting back with YOU! So stop calling me, texting me, and visiting me. "

"Fine…. This is the last time I bother you… ever again."

Kiba walks away…

*end of Flashback*

"So you sure it's over?"

"Yup, he wasn't bothered me in almost a month."

"That's good."

Ino and Sakura were in Ino's room, TV turned on, and Ino's laptop on Facebook's login page.

The girls were chit chatting when the TV got their attention…

Breaking News, A young man's body was found dead in his house, shot in the head. Police say it was a Suicide. The young man's name was Kiba. Reports shows he died 2 hours ago, his body was found moments ago…

*News ended…*

Sakura's eye widen in shock as Ino puts her head down…

"He's…H-He's… d-dead…gone"

Sakura says out loud. Ino looks up and see Sakura's just in shock, and practically ready to cry….

"Look, He did a dumb thing, besides the suicide. He had a good girl, that's a keeper… He had a good girl, but didn't know how to treat her…"

Sakura smiles as leans her head on Ino's shoulder, she wasn't going to cry over his death, something he chose because he lost someone was good.

"He treated you wrong… No one should ever put their hands on you, to make you bleed, to make you cry. You deserve someone right, someone that would hold you through the night, to make everything okay…"

Sakura looks up at Ino…

"Like the feeling I get when I'm with you…"

Sakura leans in and kisses Ino's lips….

Ino didn't push her away, but in-fact pulled her closer… kissing the pink haired nin back.

After the kiss, Sakura fell asleep in Ino's arm… feeling safe, secure and above all…felt right….


End file.
